1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of stabilization of pyrethroid insecticides against the deteriorative effects of light and air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pyrethroid insecticidal compositions have been used for many years to control common household pests, such as the housefly and mosquito. The popularity of pyrethroid insecticidal compositions stems from their rapid knock-down of these insects and from their low toxicity to warm-blooded animals. However, these desirable properties are to some extent offset by a rapid loss of potency when compositions containing the pyrethroid are exposed to sunlight.
Many methods are disclosed in U.S. Cl. 424-174 and 164-24 for the stabilization of pyrethroids.